Bad Dreams
by Koken
Summary: LEMON Daniel just wants to know that Vala is alive.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate SG-1, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants?

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. This is not a fic for the kiddies! You really shouldn't be showing this to children, not right, they could get damaged! Then they would turn out like me, we all know we don't need no more me's runnin around this ruttin world now ain't that right!

Anyway…I digress…the story…here you go.

Bad Dreams

By: Koken

Daniel held her close to him. Burned to death, he felt his heart tighten and his eyes fill with tears. She was dead. This wasn't like when Sam, Teal'c or Jack disappeared, unexplained and were assumed dead. She was there, in his arms, with the smell of charred flesh sliding into his nostrils.

Daniel sat up straight and sudden, he had fallen asleep on his desk, poring over his research. He leaned back in his chair, feeling a sudden cold creep over him. The smell wasn't there anymore, nor the taste of hot air, or the feel of her burnt flesh touching him. But the image was still there, haunting him, taunting him for not being able to help her to; save her. Someone else had brought her back to life and he knew for just a moment what everyone must have felt like when he disappeared.

The archeologist stood and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. He found himself wanting to walk. Although his mind told him he just wanted to walk, just wanted to get moving and to purge his system, he knew in his heart what this really was. He knew he wanted to see her. Wanted to hold her in his arms and know she was really alive.

He walked down the corridor to her quarters. He hesitated, lifting up his hand with the intention of knocking. He stopped himself. What was he doing here? What was he going to say…Just dropped by to make sure you're alive. He let his hand drop back to his side and looked at the door with a deep sort of longing.

Daniel didn't notice her until it was too late as the woman on his mind walked around the corner of the hallway, her hair wrapped in a towel and her dark blue air force issue outfit hanging off her lithe frame. Daniel looked up at her, well…so much for running away huh?

She sauntered up to him shaking her long damp hair free from the cotton cloth as she approached him. "Good evening Daniel."

The man in front of her nodded and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Good Evening." They stood there for a while, just standing, not talking until the alien woman's patience ran out.

Vala gave Daniel a soft smile. "Come on." She said gently, "You came all this way, you might as well come in for a while."

Daniel gave her his patented sweet smile. He nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets. Her soft lips and her warm dark eyes made him a little weak in the knees and forced him to avert his eyes.

She opened the door and brushed past him, letting him get a bit closer than she normally would. Daniel's shoulders slumped a little as he followed her into her room and looked around for a place to sit.

Vala's walk was seductive and heavy, she was doing it on purpose, but Daniel wasn't really allowing himself to see, to realize what he was seeing. He was too busy trying to ignore the urge to wrap his arms around her. To kiss her. He couldn't get the fragile image out of his head. Life could just disappear in an instant, fragile like a tiny teetering thing on the top of a flagpole.

Vala was talking, saying something that made Daniel feel guilty for not paying attention. He resisted the temptation to just let her go on and pretend he was listening. But instead he did the right thing. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

The alien woman lifted one sexy eyebrow as she stared down t him. "What's wrong?"

Daniel shook his head and looked down. "Nothing, I just thought I'd take a break from working is all."

Vala reached out and flicked the archeologist in the shoulder. She twisted her smile and climbed across the man's lap. Now she had the power and now they both knew it.

Daniel was reminded of the feeling of her heated body on his, her hand touching his face delicately and then that kiss. When they had just meet, fought, and they fought quite dirty, then she had kissed him. He won't deny he peeked when he striped her down to her underwear. He won't deny she was an attractive woman. He also won't deny that occasionally he had impure thoughts about her. He won't deny he often took himself back to the hot little deep kisses she gave him on the floor of the Prometheus.

But Daniel had to stop thinking about that. He was right on the edge of getting into dangerously vivid fantasies, but she was on his lap and he didn't dare go there.

Vala's dark eyes searched his light blue one's, she had all intentions of kissing the man, of seducing him, or at least trying like she always did. But something made her think twice. Mostly she reconsidered the idea because of his eyes, that and he didn't resist her physical closeness. That was always a bad sign. He didn't pull back in the chair, his hands went to her hips but he didn't push her away. His thumb subconsciously drew small circles on her hips. That was different.

Daniel didn't care, he wanted her there, wanted to feel her warmth, feel her close and see she was _alive. _The nightmare images still hung like a veil over his vision.

The alien woman waited, but she wasn't the most patient woman, and eventually she had to break the silence herself. "Then why come here?"

"What?" Asked the doctor with a lifted eyebrow, completely embarrassed that he had become lost in though yet again and was left with another apology to make.

"If your taking a break from work, why come here?" She asked again with a deep sensual tone to her voice.

He felt almost weakened by the drawl. He reached up and touched her face delicately. "I ...just wanted to see you."

They were both a little surprised by his honesty. He held the woman for another moment before she leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't like their first kiss. Not a crazy hot passionate thing, This was for him, what he needed. There was a softness as she dug in deep for something kind and loving so she could please him.

It was over all too soon. Smooth lips parting to find dark eyes on bright blue. He couldn't stop thinking now, couldn't stop the redirection of blood flow and absolutely could not stop her from feeling him harden.

She graced him the traditional smile that meant trouble was coming and wiggled on his lap.

His eyes glanced up at her. "Vala this, this isn't what-"

He was cut off by her fingers to his lips and he immediately felt his excuse sink into him, it was a lie, he did want her.

"Vala, all the…women I've cared about, they usually end up Go'ulds." He said with hesitation.

The dark haired woman smiled with beautiful crimson lips. "So you admit you care about me?"

He blinked and looked up, he didn't anticipate that response.

"Cause, I've already been a Go'uld, you know." She said while delicately running her fingers through his hair. "Tell me why you're here, or I can't help." She whispered as she pulled his head back and kissed down his muscular neck.

"A…nightmare…that's all…" He let slip out his lips as he closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch. He didn't want to get specific because he didn't want to ruin the mood and she was also making it difficult to think of anything at all.

He let his hands tighten on her softly covered hips, pulling her just a bit closer. He probably should have stopped her, probably should have been the responsible one, because god knows Vala couldn't be depended on for that kind of thing. Instead he let his breath quicken and a moan escape him as her smooth hand ran over his tight black shirt.

He felt her warm tongue plunging into his mouth. He felt her hands on his skin suddenly, hot as lava as they wiggled up beneath his shirt. He let himself make a low frown into the woman's mouth as she devoured him.

Vala smiled to herself with victory, she loved the man's spirit, his humor and she couldn't deny the urge to jump his bones. She felt his hands squeeze and move with her as she rocked in his lap.

Daniel didn't really notice it happen but this gentle, seductive, comforting moment became something burning hot, needy and almost violent. She pulled his shirt off with a hard yank and he could do nothing, nothing but touch her. She let him remove the dark blue fabric over her tight black tank top.

Her soft flesh peeked out above her tank, two beautifully swelling breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath. The man below her stared up at her with enchanting blue eyes, deepened with lust, that pulled her in more than she ever intended. She could feel herself getting moist just at the thought of him, and feel of the hardness in his lap.

Daniel's body slid a little lower as the woman stood and pulled his belt off quickly and roughly. She let her hands run over his bare chest, and stroke every finely toned, deliciously defined muscle. She felt her skin tingle as this strong hands moved down her thighs.

She unbuttoned his pants and slid back as she removed the soft cotton from Daniel's already warming flesh. His hands came up of their own accord and he began stop Vala's hands. He was hesitating. He looked at her with a heavy conscience and deep eyes. They burned into her so much that she couldn't ignore the way it made her feel. She finished with his pants and pushed her own down off her hips. His eyes went wide, her black panties contrasting her soft pale skin and her long damp hair fell along her shoulders as she climbed back onto him.

He let out a long breath when he felt her so close, separated by just two thin layers of fabric. She was beautiful there, in a tank and panties, exquisite, simple. He let out a shuddering breath as she leaned into him. "Do you really want me to stop?" She asked in his ear.

"No…I…I just need you to say it…" Daniel whispered, staring at her with beautiful blue eyes. She felt something inside her chest twist. Vala touched his face and took a deep chest full of air. She was completely okay with sleeping with him, she had wanted it, had really wanted it; but it was still difficult.

Daniel leaned up to kiss her, lips locking tenderly with hers. It was tender, and sweet, his lips gentle, his tongue warm. When they pulled apart Vala gave him a beautiful smile. "Okay…okay…I care about you…can we have sex now?"

The archeologist laughed, and finally brought himself to nod. As he moved his head in affirmation his hand traveled between her legs to the thin black cotton hiding her heat from him. He was shocked to find the fabric damp. His eye brows peeked up and he looked at her with sudden curiosity.

"What…?" She asked almost a little insulted. "I told you, that you were my type…" She smiled, a little bit of a joke as she began to push her hips down on his.

"No no," He whispered, pushing her hips back up and sliding his fingers around the damp fabric. He let the digits play over the flesh of her upper thighs slowly, carefully dipping into the crevice of wet fabric and even letting a little pressure land there. But only a little. He could hear her breath quicken, feel her thighs tighten just a bit. He pulled the fabric down, letting it slide off her slender legs and join their clothes on the floor.

He took a slow set of breathes as her hot mouth began trailing over his chin and neck. Her movements were incredibly seductive, although they didn't need to be seduced as she was compeletly naked on his lap, and completely aware of his erection.

His insides boiled for her, like a fire out of control, ridding on waves of fuming explosive. Something made him want to devour her quickly and with a power he never even thought he possessed. In his heart that isn't what he needed. He let his thick fingers sink into her body slowly, gently.

Vala arched and let out a small yelp of pleasure. He spread her from the inside out, stroking a fire that blazed hot. She let herself rock on his fingers. Pushing them into her at her own feverish pace while his other hand reached up and cuped the weight of one breast in his hand. He marveled at how soft it was, an orb a flesh that wiggled gently. She looked beautiful on him, stretching out, her muscles tight and her head back. Her long neck was exposed and no man's will could resist it.

Daniel's fingers abandoned their tastes of pleasuring the lady as he lifted her off the ground and locked his lips with hers. Sweet and thick, a tongue wiggling into his warm mouth to play with his own. He moved her to the bed, laying her down on the soft surface as his lips and teeth began the innocent assault on the flesh of her neck.

The woman squirmed beneath him as her flesh burned for his touch. His tongue seemed to melt her skin and boil the blood in her veins as he licked along her neck and down her chest. She didn't know when his boxers were gone, but they had disappeared and currently his soft flesh teased her wet entrance.

"Daniel…" She whispered, her deep voice making his breathe catch in his throat for a moment, rewarding her flesh with a warm rush of air as he let the breath from his lungs. Her hard nipples sent the warm sensation to the base of her brain. She spoke his name again, this time pleading for him.

"Vala…" he groaned, one strong hand lifting her thigh around his waist, his bright blue eyes boring into her deep mysterious brown irises like a drill. She stared up at him, able to see every ounce of love and affection pouring from those shimmering depths, she could see his longing and felt the tight grip of him on her. He had to hold her. Didn't want to loose her.

"I'm all yours Daniel. As soon as you take me…" She whispered gently as she arched her body up to him. She didn't realize her eyes betrayed her need for him.

He kissed her with a soft tenderness that took Vala's breathe away, slow soft kisses that barely let her feel the electric pulse that passed between them. He sunk into her, slowly at first, unable to hold back any longer. Her hot wet body envelouping him and squeezing all conscience thought form his head. He stared up at her, stroking her beautiful face as she pushed him into her with a steady delicious rhythm. Her body moved with his in the same slow, passionate dance, feeling her lungs burn, her heart race and the sweat of her skin make their bodies move only a little quicker.

He kept the pace as long as possible, staring into her sweet eyes and watch her teeter between enjoying the torture and pleading with him for more. Her fingers buried in his short hair, and kissed him forcefully, already breathless and ready to explode the woman could not resist taking control.

She rolled against him as she pushed down hard on his narrow hips. Her hands spread across his muscular chest as she rocked on his hard body. His eyes closed for a moment arching. When he closed his eyes he found sounds he could not control slipping from his lips. Daniel couldn't believe how good she felt. Hot wet and soft, but her muscles squeezed him like a vice, her forceful pressure still sweet and lacking the violence he knew she possessed. He let his eyes open to see her beautiful body. She bounced softly and he couldn't resist sitting up to capture a nipple in his mouth. He supported her back with one hand and slowed her a little, making sure every rock pushed him completely inside her and every movement went directly to her hot center.

Vala snaked a hand between them and settled it at the place they joined, seeking out the throbbing hot spot that could give her release. She looked down at his intense eyes, letting his strong hand force his hard pulsing erection into her. She felt like she was being split in half, felt like her body could sense every little pulsing vein on him massage her insides and she wanted to beg for it hard and fast and rough. Another time maybe. This time she felt a blush rise across her silky skin. She was ready to come and her fingers twitched against her center.

Daniel smiled as he saw her chest heave, her teeth pinch her bottom lip and he felt her body begin it's tremble across the edge. She was so close that he didn't want to be left behind. He let himself relax back down to lean against the chair and held her hips firmly as he drove himself up and into her repeatedly, hard, long, deep thrust that made her mouth fall open and her hands move to balance on his chest. She came like that. Arched over him, screaming his name and looking like the most beautiful thing Daniel had ever seen.

Her body made it impossible for him to hang on any longer, he spilled into her as her muscles milked him mercilously. She collapsed on top of him and and for once was speachless save for the deep breathy moans that spilled from her lips. The room filled with the smell of sex, the heat they made between them and the sticky mess still connecting them. "You…feel amazing" He whispered, stroking her cheek gently.

She smiled, as if to let him know she was already quite aware. She hid her face in the juncture of his neck and well sculpted chest. "Do you feel better?"

He felt a blush creep across his face and he nodded very slightly. "I just needed to touch you…" His thumb slid across her lip softly with a sweet sensual touch.

Vala's smile was suddenly sincere and delicate. "You can touch me whenever you like." She kisses his lips with her usually playfulness. "Besides I've already told everyone on base I've slept with you….yet somehow no one believes me."

He laughed softly, a wide smile on his face. He loved her. Would it scare her if he said it. He didn't know, but he was too terrified to loose her to even say a word. He let out the air from his lungs and breathed it in again, smelling the comforting aroma over her hair, the strands clean and still wetly clinging to his flesh. She was alive. Fresh smelling soft skin under his touch. Alive.

Vala didn't usually spend the night with the men she slept with, she usually kicked them out, Daniel…she held on to Daniel.


End file.
